we are broken
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: Seis jóvenes destrozados intentan brindarse vida entre sí, restaurando su inocencia, buscando el sentimiento de estar completos y a salvo.
1. Why'd you only call me when you're high?

_**Capítulo uno: Blossom Utonio.**_

 _ **"Why'd you only call me when you're high?"**_

 _ **"Hay muchos casos documentados donde el alcoholismo y el trastorno bipolar son concurrentes. Algunos expertos creen que los maníacos depresivos poseen una tendencia al uso del alcohol u otras drogas para lidiar con su depresión. Esto es especialmente común sobre aquellos que no fueron diagnosticados y no toman ninguna medicación específica para el trastorno bipolar. El alcohol puede empeorar los síntomas de la bipolaridad y debe ser evitado por aquellos afectados con esta enfermedad".**_

* * *

Brick se revolvió los pelos con desesperación, tratando de borrar aquellos condenados pensamientos que lo venían atormentando desde hace ya bastantes semanas. Un pensamiento que tenía nombre, apellido, y forma (una bien escultural, tendría que decir). Puso la gorra sobre su cara y quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Se levantó repentinamente de la cama y tomó su chaqueta, colocándosela mientras bajaba las escaleras con rapidez.

— ¿A dónde vas? – Boomer sacó su vista de la televisión para dirigirla hacia él.

— A dónde sea.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando salió hacia afuera el frío se le coló haciendo temblar sus huesos, pero con solo una respiración volvió a mantener su temperatura estable, tratando de combatir la dura y nevada noche de invierno.

Caminó sin rumbo, sabía que si volaba iba a tardar más en despejar su mente por lo que quería hacer las cosas lentas; además, el frío no lo favorecía en lo absoluto, lo dejaba como un cachorrito abandonado, y eso Brick lo detestaba. Odiaba ser débil.

Mientras se frotaba los brazos y se soplaba las manos, pudo observar cómo había llegado a un lugar que en lo absoluto le hubiera sido recomendado. Había bares, sicarios, putas y borrachos por todas partes; él odiaba ese ambiente, le parecía repugnante ver a la gente sin un toque de dignidad, aunque admitió que entrar en uno de esos antros, tomarse un trago barato y calar de un cigarrillo no le vendría nada mal para olvidarla. Por esto, decidió entrar al querido "Oogie Boogie", el bar favorito de su hermano mediano, no le sorprendería de nada encontrarlo ahí drogado a más no poder.

Se pidió cinco shots, sabía que no iban a ser suficiente para dejarlo con un coma etílico pero por lo menos recobraría el calor en su cuerpo, empezando por el ardor de su garganta a causa de la fuerza del trago. Se los tomó rápidamente y salió de nuevo a seguir con su recorrido, aquello había sido una pequeña munición para continuar, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en aquél asqueroso lugar.

Estaba caminando por una calle hasta que escuchó una voz, débil y rota, que provenía de un callejón. Juraría que solamente no la podría reconocer en caso de que se quede sordo. Era la voz de la causa de su locura, la voz de aquella hermosa joven de diecisiete años, de la dueña del listón rojo y los cabellos naranja, de Blossom.

— Brick –volvió a darse vuelta y la vio, en el medio de la oscuridad.

Estaba tirada en el piso con las piernas abiertas, apoyada contra la pared del callejón. En su mano sostenía una botella de un whiskey barato, sus mejillas y su nariz estaban rosadas, sus labios quebrados, sus ojos hinchados y el maquillaje completamente corrido. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su ropa consistía en un jean y una campera de lo más fina, de la cuál debajo solamente tenía una musculosa; Brick sintió un escalofrío al ver la ropa de la chica, sabía que ella controlaba el frío y es por eso que no la afectaba, pero tampoco tanto.

— Blossom, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Ayúdame, por favor. Sólo ayúdame – pudo observar cómo lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar por salir. Su corazón se ablandó y sin más palabras la cargó en sus brazos.

Cuando llegó, entró sigilosamente cuidando que un Boomer dormido en el sofá del living no despertara. Subió a su habitación, escuchó como la superheroína se reía sin parar, por lo que con un "sh" la obligó a callarse, ésta le respondió tomándole del cuello y plantándole un beso agresivo y torpe, con sabor a Jack Daniels.

— No, rosadita. No, estás borracha.

No le respondió, simplemente lo dio vuelta, apoyándolo en la cama y sentándose en sus piernas. Se retiró aquella fina chaqueta con una sonrisa boba, dejando ver la musculosa que acabó siendo un sujetador de color blanco, con un pequeño dije de corazón colgando del centro.

— He dicho que no – si ésta situación se le hubiera planteado con ella sobria, creeme que se le hubiera tirado encima y le hubiera arrancado la ropa con los dientes.

— ¿qué pasa? ¿No me quieres? ¿Acaso ya no te gusto? – el varón se mordió la lengua y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, ni siquiera se sentía caliente, lo único que lograba sentir era lástima por la joven que estaba al borde del llanto.

— ¡lo sabía, no te gusto! – intentó darle una cachetada pero una mano grande se lo impidió.

Estaba acostumbrado a esos cambios de humor, antes habían sido peores, llevándola al punto de un ataque de pánico, o de euforia, o de depresión, siempre variaba. Le sorprendió que haya sido tan light en éste encuentro, ya que al ver todas las botellas alrededor pensó que le saltaría a la yugular.

— Blossom, te amo más que a mi puta vida y me gustas más que una buena siesta en día de lluvia, pero me rehúso a siquiera tocarte con lo borracha que estás.

La susodicha se sonrojó a más no poder, largó unas cuantas lágrimas hasta que se acabo convirtiendo en un llanto descontrolado en el pecho del rowdy. Éste le acarició el cabello, consolándola, mientras le susurraba al oído. Jamás hubiera pensado que le confesaría sus sentimientos justo ahora, cuando al otro día no recordaría absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho.

Cosa que no pasó, porque ella no recordó nada excepto aquella frase, que la persiguió por un largo tiempo.

— Oye, mirame a los ojos, dejame cuidarte.

Aquellos ojos rosas se clavaron en él, no había brillo, no había nada. Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y la sostuvo de la cintura para colocarla cuidadosamente a su lado. Se levantó y empezó a buscar ropa que podría prestarle, consciente de que se iba a quedar a dormir ahí y que sus hermanas no se enterarían de nada.

Como siempre.

No era la primera vez que esto sucedía, siempre pasaba. Brick salía a caminar en la noche o simplemente era llamado por la Powerpuff Girl, que en sus intentos de salir de su rutina de chica buena y perfecta acababa borracha abajo de un puente confesándole su amor. Sí, así de fácil. El rojo ya se lo había planteado, que no iba a creer en nada de lo que diría hasta que lo hiciera sobria, pero sabía que la joven era bastante reservada y un tanto difícil, más con aquella presión en sus hombros, por lo que se conformó con escucharla en ese estado. Al menos, se consolaba diciendo que los borrachos siempre decían la verdad.

Encontró una sudadera grande de color bordó y se la colocó encima. Luego, agarró unos pantalones que le quedaban pequeños y se los puso, tocando la suave y tersa piel de sus piernas con delicadeza, deleitándose de algo que sabía que no iba a poder disfrutar con ella siendo tan orgullosa (y sobria).

Brick estaba cansado de luchar con los vicios de su amada, él quería estar con ella, ¡mierda, sí! Era su mujer, la madre de sus hijos, la que amaba con fuerzas. Y ahora, justo cuando él quiere algo serio, ¿se la mandan así? ¡Maldito karma!

La llevó a la cama y la arropó entre las sábanas, viendo como sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse y su respiración se volvía lenta y pesada. Había bajado sus defensas gracias al calor de la ropa por lo que su cuerpo respondió mejor al sueño, éste la miró fijo; pudo observar su pequeña y respingada nariz, sus pecas que adornaban sus mejillas, sus labios rosados y su piel pálida, que acarició sacándole una sonrisa.

— Te amo, Brick Him – le devolvió la mueca, pero suspiró resignado al verla caer profundamente dormida, tal y como había pasado anteriormente.

— Joder, nena, ¿por qué siempre me llamas cuando estás borracha?


	2. He loves control

**_Capítulo cuatro: Brick Him_**

 ** _"He loves control"._**

 ** _"El trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo (TOC) es un tipo de trastorno de ansiedad. Si tiene TOC, tendrá pensamientos repetidos y angustiantes denominados obsesiones. Es posible que haga lo mismo una y otra vez para intentar que los pensamientos desaparezcan. Estas acciones repetidas se llaman compulsiones"._**

* * *

Otra vez, la maldita pared abollada otra vez.

Blossom suspiró cansada al ver la pared con un agujero justo al lado del que había hecho la semana pasada, el cual había sido cubierto con un póster de los Rolling Stones que habían comprado en un rápido movimiento por ocultarlo y no sacar de quicio el perfeccionismo del joven.

Es que, realmente, necesitaba un manual para entenderlo.

¡No lo comprendía! A veces sí, a veces no, ella era siempre la que iba y le ponía maña a la relación. Sí, sabía perfectamente que la amaba y que ella, muchas veces, era muy orgullosa y hasta parecía que se avergonzara de la relación (cosa que por supuesto NO HACÍA); pero él tampoco era un puto santo, es más terco que la mierda, sabía escuchar pero a veces las cosas le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro, ¡la sacaba de quicio!

Lo odiaba, a esas actitudes, a él no. A él jamás podría odiarlo.

No sabía si era masoquista por meterse con alguien tan JODIDO cómo lo era el Rowdy. Un joven que había crecido sin una educación en casa, que había tenido que descubrir por su cuenta qué era lo que estaba mal y lo que estaba bien (y que todavía le faltaban bastantes cosas por aprender); un mujeriego, ¡que ni siquiera se molestaba en serlo! Él iba, se la mandaba, y después se retiraba, así sin más.

Y claro, no podía faltar que tenía un ego de mierda. Juraba no haber conocido a alguien que tuviera un complejo de superioridad más grande que él, en serio, parecía que creía ridículo a todo aquél que mirara. Se reía sin más de toda la gente y ¡por dios! Cuándo le planteabas un error, ¡bomba de terquedad!

¡Y es mandón! ¡Coño!

Uf, y aquellas _obsesiones_. Está bien, ella es bastante perfeccionista y obsesionada con el orden y el éxito, ¡pero Brick se pasaba! Nunca en su vida vio una habitación, o vida tan organizada como la suya, parecía que tenía una agenda en el cerebro; a las siete me vengo a casa, a las ocho practico mi lectura, a las nueve me rasco los huevos, a las diez como cualquier mierda, a las once me fumo un paquete de tabaco entero y a las doce PODRÍA IRME A DORMIR pero pueden surgir otros planes.

Sí, literalmente así.

Tratar de cambiar a Brick era como dominar una tormenta, él quería todo a su manera, y al haberlo tenido todo así, no ha podido aprender de sus errores. Pero, a pesar de todo esto, el no era malo; era audaz, siempre daba todo de sí, siempre quería que le enseñen a hacer más cosas porque amaba saber, era cariñoso, y era... Sencillo.

Realmente, no podía comprender a su novio hasta el momento en que lo tenía llorando en sus brazos, hasta el momento en el que lo tenía gritando en pena, pidiéndole perdón a vece, en la terraza de su habitación a las cuatro de la mañana, por ser así; golpeando sus nudillos hasta que sangren, tratando de quitar todas sus frustraciones, tratando de quitar ese miedo a no ser nadie.

A Brick solamente había que... ¿Encontrarle el truco? Porque ya llega un momento en que comienzas a amar todo de él, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su nariz, sus manos, sus actitudes, su orgullo; puedes acabar pisando todos sus defectos si te lo propones, porque el Rowdy, a diferencia de mucha gente, estaba dispuesto a cambiar, dispuesto a ser mejor.

El amor lo había vuelto tan malditamente loco.

Él ya no iba al bar; él ya no miraba a cualquier parte, burlándose de la mujer con la que está; él ya dejó de no escuchar; él ya no tomaba a la gente por estúpida (a veces); él ya no rompía las paredes por necesitar ayuda; él ya no estaba triste; él ya no lloraba más; y, por más que sorprenda, él ya no tenía el mando de las relaciones, no desde que Blossom lo volvió ciego de amor al punto de que se metería adentro de una tina llena de hielos por ella.

Aunque pensó que podría dejarlo tener el liderazgo en algún momento, ya sabes, para su propio beneficio... Cuando ya no soporte su propio frío y necesite de aquella hoguera para calentarse.

Después de todo, _él ama el control._

* * *

 ** _Bueno bueno bUENO, este capítulo estuve en algo como un conflicto porque... Madre mía, Brick si que es un conflicto opd. Quise agregarle ese toque bipolar que Blossom tiene pero volverlo más agresivo y obsesivo, después de todo ese es el trastorno que tiene, además de que quise resaltar esa falta de educación por parte de sus figuras paternales, tienen que prestar atención a pequeños detalles._**

 ** _Para que se guíen un poco, como saben yo tengo una clara inclinación a hacer song fics, y aquí no podía faltar. La historia de por sí se basa en "We Are Broken" de Paramore y en la serie Skins; el cap de Bloss se basa en "Why'd you only call me when you're high?" De Arctic Monkeys; y este se basa en la canción "She Loves Control" de Camila Cabello._**

 ** _El capítulo siguiente va a ser bastannnnte triste, va a tratar sobre Bubbles y su trastorno, que lo pueden adivinar con este pequeño dato; esta historia esta conectada con Fluorescent Adolescent, Caught In The Middle, Breath Cause I'm With You, RIP 2 My Youth y Your Guardian Angel, ya que surgiría en el mismo universo y hasta podría considerarse como una precuela (hasta que yo decida cambiar algo, o lo que sea)_**

 ** _Gracias Cono por el review, realmente lo de "madre de mis hijos" fue solamente una forma de decir porque Brick está locamente enamorado de la niña. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y de que no te haya pasado de alto lo de la adicción de Butch, porque, ¡ahí tienes su trastorno! ¡Felicidades!_**

 ** _Y eso, cheers._**

 ** _PD: sé que el cap es corto pero como dije, hubo un gran conflicto en como coño desarrollarlo._**


	3. Please eat!

**_Capítulo tres: Bubbles Utonio._**

 ** _"Please eat"._**

 ** _"La anorexia nerviosa es un trastorno de la conducta alimentaria que se caracteriza por una restricción de la ingesta alimentaria, lo que da lugar a una considerable pérdida de peso que se mantiene por debajo del mínimo esperable para la edad, sexo o el desarrollo evolutivo de cada paciente, hasta llegar en ocasiones a un estado de grave desnutrición. Esta pérdida de peso está originada por la propia paciente, a través de una disminución de la ingesta de alimentos que se acompaña frecuentemente de conductas encaminadas a perder peso"._**

* * *

Tic toc, tic toc.

Suspiró pesadamente y colocó sus manos sobre su rostro. Estaba completamente desesperado, cada vez Bubbles se veía más flaca. Sus huesos comenzaban a sobresalir en sus ropas y su piel se volvía cada vez más transparente, sus venas se notaban así como también sus ojeras, su rostro se volvió fino al marcarse sus facciones de mayor manera; su tobillo le entraba en la mano y sus piernas parecían dos palos, su muñeca era tan pequeña que tenía miedo de romperla. Y todo esto porque no comía.

No sabía decir en qué momento la súper heroína había bajado tanto de peso, a veces sentía que el fue el único que se dio cuenta de como su cuerpo cada día se volvía más pequeño y delgado, tal vez porque era el único además de ella que lo tocaba. Cuando le preguntó la razón, ella dijo que no había estado comiendo por estar ocupada, yendo de un lado a otro; él le creyó porque sabía que, a diferencia suya, ella tenía una agenda bastante apretada, así que no le tomó importancia.

No le tomó importancia hasta que acabaron en ese condenado hospital.

Recordó como habían acabado ahí. Estaban en su casa y ella le pidió permiso para ir al baño, luego de unos segundos escuchó un golpe sonoro contra el piso, que lo llevó a encontrarla tirada con el pulso tan bajo que dirían que estaba muerta... Y todo el mundo se pregunta, ¿cómo mierda se mata una Powerpuff Girl?

Voló tan rápido como pudo al hospital más cercano con ella en brazos. Luego de una hora y media le dijeron que ese encontraba desnutrida, tan malditamente desnutrida que sus defensas prácticamente no existían, y que si seguía así perdería sus poderes por falta de fuerzas para soportarlo. Se encontraba tan débil que había sido bastante milagroso que su cuerpo no sea puros huesos, o que pudiera tener piernas firmes para caminar. Se encontraba... Mal.

Sus hermanas le habían dicho que si quería podía irse, que la cuidarían, pero se rehusó. También le dijeron que la alegría y las risas al principio se había encontrado vomitando, pensaban que estaba mal del estómago, y así era, pero luego dejó de comer al decir que "todo lo que ingería le hacía mal"; la trataron de llevar al médico pero ella siempre encontraba una excusa para escaparse, Boomer.

Él siempre la obligaba a comer, le preparaba grandes platos de comida con su distinguida inocencia, sin saber lo que pasaba detrás. Bubbles, al sentir lástima, comenzaba a hablarle mientras comía y a cortar todos y cada uno de los alimentos hasta que él terminaba y ella, rápidamente, levantaba los platos sin dejarle ver como estaba el suyo. Nunca se dio cuenta de ésta movida hasta ahora, que la ponía en común con Buttercup y Blossom, las cuáles también lo habían sufrido.

Quería saber que era lo que la llevó a esto, quería cuidarla y no soltarla jamás por miedo a que le pase algo. Él la necesitaba en su vida más que a nada, porque ella había sido quién le enseñó todo lo que sabía. Ella había sido su profesora, su guía, la necesitaba con él.

Quería saber qué la ponía triste, ¿su físico? No sé, tal vez dejó de comer inconscientemente, tal vez estaba tan deprimida que todo le resultaba asqueroso. No sabía, no lo entendía, ¡pero quería hacerlo! Él podría ser un poco tonto y torpe, un completo maleducado sin causa, pero quería cambiar, quería aprender por ella, aunque le cueste mil años. Él leería, sumaría, restaría, aprendería armar quinientos muebles, lo que sea, todo lo haría por ella. No quería que lo mantenga, quería ayudarla, ser su compañero para toda la vida.

Vio cómo abría los ojos lentamente. "Boomer", lo llamó con una voz quebrada y débil, baja al punto en el que solo él la pudo escuchar. Éste le tomó la mano fuertemente y se la acarició, sus ojos zafiro se clavaron en ella cual estacas, lo único que reflejaban era preocupación y amor, un amor tan inocente y puro por la joven como el de un niño.

— Bubbles.

La llamó, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir desesperadas por sus ojos, su nariz y mejillas se volvían rojizas y su voz se quebraba cual cristal.

 _— Por favor, come._

* * *

 **NO PUEDE SER AMO MUCHO A BOOMER ES UN CHIQUITO HERMOSO NO ME LO TOQUEN POR FAVOR.**

 **es que es un pan de diooosssssssss, es tan inocente y bobito y la manera en la que se arma de coraje por la mujer que ama y como quiere ayudarla diOS QUE BEBÉ.**

 **DANIELAAAA, no es hiperactividad. Más que un trastorno, el tema de Boomer es una problemática social, algo que si te pones a pensar en la vida de los rowdy si fueran reales sería UNA REALIDAD, so ya lo vas a entender cuando lo haga. Y NO ES CAPÍTULO CUATRO OMG SWEETIE IM SO SORRY SE ME BORRÓ EL CHIP**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen por capítulos tan cortos pero eso es a lo que el cerebro me está dando. Dejen reviews!**

 **Y eso, cheers.**


	4. Bohemian Rhapsody

_**Capítulo cuatro: Boomer Him.**_

 _ **"Bohemian Rhapsody".**_

 _ **"La marginación puede ser el efecto de prácticas explícitas de discriminación —que dejan efectivamente a la clase social o grupo social segregado al margen del funcionamiento social en algún aspecto— o, más indirectamente, ser provocada por la deficiencia de los procedimientos que aseguran la integración de los factores sociales, garantizándoles la oportunidad de desarrollarse plenamente".**_

* * *

A Bubbles se le encogió el corazón en cuanto escuchó esa frase.

 _"No sé leer"._

Simples, tres palabras que conformaron una oración que le partió el alma en dos. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, jamás se esperó que Boomer no supiera leer, y menos que no supiera escribir, llevándolo al punto de pronunciar palabras mal en mucho de sus diálogos, o de preguntarle el significado de palabras como "organización" o "chimichurri".

Sí, chimichurri.

Fue ahí cuando sintió como veía todo más claro, deprimiendola. La casa de los rowdys era un departamento que se caía a pedazos y que (de suerte) era limpio gracias a Brick, su amado casi siempre iba con la misma ropa, no poseían celulares o computadoras y apenas tenían una televisión que tenías que golpear para que funcione. No era nada comparado a su casa. Absolutamente nada. Tenían que lavar su ropa a mano y apenas tenían para comer.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él la miró confuso.

Tenía sentido, mierda, sí. Los rowdys eran villanos desde el momento de su creación, los hicieron creer que esa era su única función en el mundo, destruir; por lo tanto, no pudieron recibir la educación plena que se merecían. Ella había pensado que Mojo les había enseñado, por lo menos, a leer y saber los números, pero no, para él los niños eran solamente armas. Malditas armas.

Lo abrazó fuertemente y el seguía confundido, como si no se diera cuenta de lo difícil que era su situación y lo necesario que era el aprender a seguir una lectura, o la función de los números. Para l eso era normal, era su vida, pura destrucción. Estaba jodido hasta el cuello.

— Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Tantos años quejándose de su vida, desperdiciando todo, cuando había gente peor que ella. Se sintió una mierda, y peor se sintió mucho tiempo después cuando se tuvo que enterar por todas las cosas que el joven había traspasado.

Abusos, maltratos, drogas, demonios más que nada. Todo en dieciséis cortos años de vida, en el que lo hicieron sentir como una total basura. El cuerpo del "tonto de los tontos" estaba llena de cicatrices que parecía que ni la sustancia x podrían cerrar. Criado para robar, criado para matar, criado para sufrir, criado para destruir.

No sabía en qué momento habían comenzado a hablar, creía que fue en una batalla. Ella no tenía ganas de luchar, por lo que se sentó en la punta de un edificio y se quedó ahí, mirando el horizonte. "Si quieres te quedas, si no, no importa", la Powerpuff Girl estaba completamente débil, no había comido nada en todo el día por lo tanto sabía que si luchaba iba a perder al instante. Él la miró extrañado, casi como si lo que había hecho fuera un total sacrilegio, pero se sentó al lado suyo. Resultó que el también estaba cansado.

Y no hablaron, nada, ni una palabra.

Así siguieron por varias batallas, cada vez comenzando a dialogar más por obra de Bubbles. Boomer tenía una coraza difícil de romper, era un chico rudo y terco; sus ojos eran tan opacos y su rostro siempre se encontraba serio. Pero, luego de conocerlo mejor, se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario; era inocentón, confiado, sonriente, gracioso, extravagante, bueno... Él no se merecía nada de esto.

Absolutamente nada.

Rió al pensar todas las fachadas que una persona podía tener. Como eramos uno con alguien, y otro con otra persona, es casi como un mecanismo de adaptación. Tenía que admitir que su Bubbles favorita era la que tenía cuando estaba con sus hermanas, aunque la más real sea la que estaba con Boomer...

Porque él la hacía sentir real.

Aún cuando era un cabezotas de mierda, que odiaba que le tengan compasión o que lo traten como un simple y ordinario humano. Aún cuando era malditamente orgulloso, aún cuando estaba borracho o cuando se quería hacer el desentendido, el siempre estaba ahí, siendo tan real.

Cuando amas a alguien, normalmente tienes que aprender a aceptar sus defectos. Y así hizo, aunque él tenía a Belcebú al lado velando por él, ella lo quiso cada vez más fuerte, porque se comprometió a luchar con él, contra a todo.

Y aunque Boomer ya se haya resignado a ser un monstruo, un pequeño niño marginado, a que ese era su único destino y que nada podría cambiarlo, ella siguió estando a su lado tal y como la primera vez, con la esperanza de que todo iba a ser mejor.

Porque eso era lo único que necesitaba...

Una esperanza.

* * *

 **LOS ROWDYS ME ESTÁN COMPLICANDO LA VIDA PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO SABEN, i'm so sorry intento hacer capítulos largos pero no saleeeeeennnn.**

 **Aunque honestamente el capítulo de Butch va a ser el mejor de todos y el que más disfrute de escribir porque es una total BOMBA.**

 **Además de que tengo que decir que Boomer es mi rowdy favorito y el hacerlo como un villano me encanta Y ES QUE AINS quería desarrollar su personalidad como algo prejuzgado, no se si me explico. Como que el niño es un amor de persona y que nadie se lo espera porque como villano es un hijo de la san puta(?)**

 **También quería resaltar la forma de vivir en la que se sometieron los niños, a ver, seamos realistas, como creían que iban a salir? Normalmente los hacen como que van a la escuela y que son personas súper inteligentes y civilizadas pero NO, son marginados! Por eso dije que iba a ser una problemática social este capítulo, ellos tienen que luchar para sobrevivir, no todo es fácil.**

 **danieeeelaaa, la anorexia de Bubbles surgió del estrés que la perfección conlleva;)**

 **Nada, cheers.**


	5. Hate to see your heart break

_**Capítulo cinco: Buttercup Utonio.**_

 _ **"Hate to see your heart break".**_

 _ **"Las personas que tienen trastornos de ansiedad con frecuencia sienten una preocupación intensa, excesiva y persistente, y son temerosas para todas las situaciones de la vida diaria. A menudo, los trastornos de ansiedad se manifiestan con episodios repetidos de sentimientos repentinos de ansiedad intensa y miedo o terror que llegan a su máximo en solo unos minutos (ataques de pánico)".**_

* * *

— Buttercup, no.

Ella se volteó, clavándole aquella mirada que, normalmente era tan desafiante y directa que se te clavaban cual dagas, estaba perdida y desconcertada. Su maquillaje estaba corrido, sus ojos hinchados y llorosos, su nariz se encontraba roja. Se acariciaba los brazos desesperada, buscando calor. Sus codos poseían algunas heridas que, se suponía, eran por el entrenamiento.

— No saltes, por favor.

Un acantilado, justo a sus pies, que daba contra el océano, justo donde las olas chocaban contra las rocas. Ella miró al vacío y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él, que se encontraba desesperado, con sus manos temblorosas.

— Vete Butch.

Habló entre dientes, su voz ronca se quebraba con cada palabra. Apretó sus labios tratando de aguantar el llanto vagamente, su pecho comenzó a moverse, inhalando y exhalando, agitadola.

— No.

Vio como su cabello se encontraba de un lado más largo que el otro. Supuso que fue en un ataque, y se lo había cortado desesperada con lo primero que tuvo al frente.

— Vete Butch, ¡vete!

— Te dije que no.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. La de él era firme, nunca se había sentido más decidido en toda su corta vida; sus ojos, de un verde bosque profundo, se habían oscurecido. La de ella, un verde tan claro que parecían ojos ciegos, estaba perdida, desconcertada, sin saber a donde dirigir su vista, intentando evitarlo a toda costa.

Volvió a observar al acantilado. Un llanto con una respiración desenfrenada fue lo último que escuchó, antes de que en un rápido movimiento ella corriera y saltara al vacío. Butch maldijo al aire y saltó justo detrás de ella. Dos chapuzones se escucharon en el agua, uno después del otro; el pelinegro nadó y tomó a la joven entre sus brazos, ésta intentó liberarse pero reforzó su agarre impidiéndole escapar. Sacaron sus cabezas al exterior y recuperaron el aliento.

Sostuvo entre sus grandes manos aquél rostro tan desfigurado por la tristeza, le secó las lágrimas con delicadez y le sonrió. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ella lo miró sorprendida pero luego le imitó la acción, abrazándolo y aferrando sus piernas y brazos a él, clavandole las uñas como si de eso dependiera su vida.

— No me dejes sola, por favor.

Le correspondió el abrazo, acariciandole la cabeza, inhalando su perfume a vainilla mezclado con el olor del mar.

— Jamás nena, jamás. Ni muerto.

Le dió un beso sonoro en la mejilla y luego sostuvo sus piernas para salir volando más tarde. Se detuvo en una pequeña playa solitaria que estaba por la zona. Se sentó y colocó en el piso a Buttercup, que parecía una pequeña niña de cinco años aferrada a su padre. Corrió los cabellos de su cara y le dio un beso en su nariz rojiza, pequeñas acciones que la conquistaron desde el primer momento.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, sintiendo la humedad y la fragancia de sus cuerpos, aferrándose a lo único que los salvaba del mundo de mierda que tenían. Soportándose, como siempre lo habían hecho.

De repente Buttercup sintió como la figura de Butch comenzaba a crecer y volverse más ¿peluda? Miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la cabeza de un oso, el más aterrador y a la vez tierno que alguna vez había visto. Era gigante, mucho más grande que un oso normal. Se acomodó a su lado, brindándole calor, ella se recostó a su lado y fue tapada con aquella zarpa de el mismo tamaño que ella.

Y así estuvieron un tiempo. Acompañándose y dándose entre sí todo el calor del mundo.

Cuando cayó profundamente dormida, Butch decidió volver a su forma humana y llevarla hasta su casa, así que la tomó en brazos y partió vuelo. Cuando llegó a la ventana de la habitación de la pelinegra, la colocó cuidadosamente en la cama; luego, le sacó sus ropas, no sin fijarse en los pequeños lunares que había en su espalda, o aquél tatuaje de "Butch" que se había hecho borracha justo debajo de su pecho izquierdo.

Buscó algunas ropas secas en su armario y procedió a colocárselas. Rió al escuchar como hablaba entre sueños. Se quitó su sudadera, que pesaba de tanta agua, junto a su camiseta y su pantalón, ya que había encontrado algunas de sus pertenencias en aquél mueble de roble. Mientras se cambiaba, escuchó un pequeño llanto, casi silencioso; la vio tapada hasta la nariz, mirando a un punto inexistente, con los ojos entre cerrados y lagrimosos.

Se recostó a su lado, tapándose con las mismas sábanas, y la acercó hacia él.

— lo siento tanto Butch, es mi culpa.

— Nena, no digas idioteces. No es tu culpa sentirte mal, hasta yo lo he hecho, es por eso que yo me drogo también – rió, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido –. La diferencia entre tu y yo, es que a ti te las receta el psiquiatra.

— Vete a la mierda.

— Ya tranquila, ¿un poco de humor negro? – volvió a apoyar su mentón en la cabeza de la joven.

Nunca pensó que alguna vez acabaría así, o mejor dicho, varias veces. ¡Ni siquiera podía creer que estaba enamorado, mierda, en qué mundo sucede eso! Estaba ahí, con Buttercup Utonio, la mujer que más había afirmado odiar, la "supertonta", la marimacha; estaba ahí, amándola tan fuertemente que hasta consideró que se había vuelto loco, amando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada mancha, cada cicatriz, cada brillo que sus ojos tenían, cada vez que su nariz enrojecía, o que la arrugaba cuándo sonría felizmente, cada cabello, cada tick, cada vez que le decía algún insulto o que reía sonoramente, todo.

Cuándo la vio de más mayor, realmente no pudo creer lo guapa que la Powerpuff se había puesto y lo mucho que lo estaba enloqueciendo. En aquella fiesta, al borde del total colapso, todo sucedió ahí. Y siguió sucediendo, ¿por qué? No lo sabían, porque se necesitaban tal vez, porque sabían que eran lo que les faltaba, el soporte.

Jamás pudo creer que aquella joven divertida, extrema, que cantaba fuertemente cada canción que se sabía, sufría una depresión que la tiraba abajo cada día. Sufría ataques de pánico casi todo el tiempo, ataques donde su respiración se cerraba, sus piernas fallaban, su cuerpo temblaba y comenzaba a perder consistencia, donde sus ojos lloraban sin parar.

"Las Powerpuff Girls son unas niñitas de papá. Tienen casa, tienen comida, tienen un país entero que las adora, ¡todo!".

Si supiera el pequeño Butch que lo que decía eran solo mentiras.

— ¿Butch?

— ¿Sí?

— Te amo.

Quería salvarla, quería protegerla y sanarla, porque ella no se merecía aquello. Ella no se merecía sentir el dolor como si un cuchillo desgarrara sin compasión la suavidad de su piel. Ella no merecía estar tan mal, y el mundo no merecía que ella esté llorando por él.

— Yo también nena, y creeme que si pudiera hacer algo para que dejes de sufrir, lo haría.

Se sentían tan pequeños, tan ellos, tan encerrados en su propio mundo. Ahí, dándose sus soportes, aguantándose como siempre lo habían hecho, dejando sus orgullos de lado, amándose con una fuerza que les era imposible escribir. Sin saber que un año después ellos tendrían que renunciar a aquello.

— Ya lo haces.

Butch odiaba ver su corazón roto.

Odiaba ver sus ojos oscurecerse mientras se cerraban.

 _Porque el ya había pasado por eso._

* * *

 _ **"Por todo el aire que ha estado en tus pulmones**_  
 _ **Por toda la alegría que está por venir**_  
 _ **Por todas las cosas por las que estás vivo para sentir**_  
 _ **Solo deja que el dolor le recuerde a tu corazón que puede sanar".**  
_

 ** _Hola! Hoy estoy aquí, con mi personaje favorito, mi banda favorita, y una de las canciones que más amo y que más me ha sacado de mi tristeza. Les dejo este último fragmento de la canción para que, si están pasando por un mal momento, sepan que es normal sentirse mal, y que todo puede ser mejor, ¡no se dejen caer!_**

 ** _Daniela, acá está uno, espero que te guste sweetie._**

 ** _YYYYY NADA, cheers._**


	6. Turn it off

_**Capítulo seis: Butch Him.**_

 _ **"Turn It Off".**_

 _ **(Basado en Turn It Off de Paramore; y el monólogo de la película Trainspotting, Choose Life)**_

 _ **"La adicción a las drogas es una trampa de la que es muy difícil escapar por uno mismo. Una persona se queda atrapada en la adicción a través de una combinación de tres factores: la culpa, la depresión y la ansiedad. Estos factores, cuando no se alivian, crean una enorme presión que puede conducir a una persona de nuevo al consumo de drogas o alcohol cuando tratan de dejarlas, a menos que busquen ayuda".**_

* * *

Encontrarlo en esa situación le generó un pánico inmenso. Su cuerpo, completamente pálido y lleno de hematomas, temblaba y sudaba frío, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y sus dientes chocaban unos con otros. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y sus ojos, con sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, parecían perdidos.

 ** _Elige la vida_.**

Su corazón se encogió, sus piernas temblaron y lágrimas no pararon de salir de sus ojos. Tomó aquél cuerpo con toda la fuerza que tenía y lo puso sobre la cama, le desató el elástico que tenía atado al brazo y sacó la jeringa que seguía clavada todavía en su vena.

 _ **Elige un empleo. Elige una carrera.**_

Llamó a las ambulancias rápidamente, sin poder pronunciar dos simples palabras a causa del llanto que no la dejaba hablar. Pudo escuchar el sonido del colchón retumbar en aquella habitación mal pintada, corrió hacia el joven al ver que su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir convulsiones.

— Butch, ¡Butch! ¡Respira! – no sabía que hacer, lo tomó de la mano e intentó calmar sus nervios pero no cedió.

 _ **Elige una familia**_.

Divisó una jeringa sin usar en el medio de la alfombra y se le ocurrió una idea. Ató con los dientes él elástico a su brazo, cortando la circulación, buscó una vena con sus dedos y en cuanto la encontró, destapó la jeringa y se la clavó, sacando de ella sustancia X. Luego corrió y se sentó arriba del joven, dificultándole moverse, tomó sus manos y repitió el proceso, solo que clavándosela en el cuello.

 _ **Elige un televisor grande que te cagas.**_

La respiración del joven comenzó a estabilizarse poco a poco, así como también comenzó a recuperar la consciencia. Sus músculos se destensaron y sus ojos perdidos se dirigieron a la muchacha que seguí arriba suyo. Y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa suicida, aquella sonrisa _rowdy_.

 _ **Elige lavadoras, coches, equipos de compact-disc y abrelatas electricos.**_

— Hola, Butternena.

— Hijo de la grandísima puta.

 _ **Elige la salud: colesterol bajo y seguros dentales.**_

Buttercup suspiró y se bajó de la cama con cuidado, juntó los recipientes vacíos que había en el suelo y los colocó arriba de un mueble de roble desgastado. Buscó un paño, algo, para mojar y colocárselo en la frente al adolescente y calmarle la fiebre; pero al no encontrar nada se quitó su propia camiseta y la mojó con agua, medianamente, limpia.

 **Elige pagar hipotecas a interés fijo. Elige un piso piloto.**

Le colocó el paño en la frente y lo miro, enfadada. Este solo siguió sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba a su cuerpo descansar. Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿por qué estás sonriendo tanto?

— porque te amo, y porque todavía estás aquí.

 _ **Elige a tus amigos.**_

Se sonrojó y, aunque tuvo ganas de abrazarle mientras lloraba desesperadamente reclamándole por qué había hecho semejante idiotez, se mantuvo en su lugar, mirándolo.

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de pesadas lágrimas, se las limpió rápidamente. Lo siguió observando en silencio, cada vez con más ganas de llorar. Siguió viendo su nariz, su mentón, sus facciones, su rostro lleno de paz, su cabello de un negro tan oscuro como la noche, la pequeña barba que le estaba creciendo.

 _ **Elige ropa deportiva y maletas a juego.**_

— ¿por qué estás llorando tanto?

— porque te amo, y porque todavía estás aquí.

 _ **Elige pagar a plazos unos trajes en una amplia gama de putos quejidos.**_

La miró con una expresión de arrepentimiento, su corazón se había encogido. Odiaba ver a su novia sufrir y más si era por su causa. Pero el no podía evitarlo. Él quería dejar todo aquello, pero no podía. Ya había nacido así.

Jodido hasta el cuello.

 _ **Elige el bricolaje, y preguntarte quién coño eres los domingos por la mañana.**_

Desvió sus ojos de ella, no quería que lo vea así, tan mal, tan putamente débil. Él era un maldito Rowdyruff Boy, a él no lo deberían estar cuidando, y menos velando por si vive o no. A él lo deberían odiar, despreciar, temer... Destruir.

Ella no se merecía sufrir por él.

 _ **Elige sentarte en el sofá y ver teleconcursos que embotan la mente y explotan el espíritu, mientras llenas tu boca de puta comida pudrirte de viejo cagándote y meándote encima en un asilo, siendo una carga para los jóvenes a quiénes has engendrado para reemplazarte.**_

Buttercup se sentía cansada y frustrada, ya no sabía que hacer para sacarlo de aquél pozo. Lo había intentado todo, pero el Rowdy estaba tan resignado a ser una mierda que no podía ver nunca su propio potencial o sus propios logros. Ella quería sacarlo de allí, ella quería estar con él, amarlo y cuidarlo; sabía que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, por siempre, pero tenía que ayudarlo.

 ** _Pero, ¿por qué iba yo a querer hacer algo así?_**

— Lo siento.

— ¿por qué?

— por todo esto, por haber nacido así.

— ¿así como?

— jodido.

 _ **Yo elegí no elegir la vida. Yo elegí otra cosa.**_

— Sabes que puedes salir de esto, puedes cambiarlo. Así como también sabes que yo no puedo hacerlo por ti.

— No puedo nena, ni aún contigo. Te amo, pero éste es mi destino, ser un _puto demonio._ Ser la persona que viva en las pesadillas de los ciudadanos, ser una bestia, ser una escoria, un maldito homúnculo, un arma.

— ¿y entonces por qué haces esto?

 _ **¿Y las razones? No hay razones.**_

— Porque quiero sentirme real, normal, que soy algo más.

 _ **¿ Quién necesita razones cuando tienes heroína?**_

— porque estoy mejor cuando toco fondo.

* * *

 **Me raspe las rodillas mientras estaba orando**  
 **Y encontré un demonio en mi refugio más seguro**  
 **Parece que se está haciendo más difícil creer en cualquier cosa**  
 **Mas que simplemente perderme en mis pensamientos egoístas**  
 **Quiero saber cómo sería**  
 **Encontrar la perfección en mi orgullo**  
 **No ver nada en la luz**  
 **Pero apágalo en todo mi rencor.**

 **Y la peor parte es, antes que mejore algo**  
 **Nos dirigimos a un acantilado**  
 **Y en la caída libre me daré cuenta**  
 **Estoy mejor cuando llego al fondo**


	7. Good Riddance

**Capítulo siete: Todos.**

 **"Good Riddance"**

 _ **"Estaba bien matándome a mí mismo, pero luego llegaste tú y me pediste que intentara cambiar y, ¿sabes? ahora no quiero no tener nada". (Skins)**_

* * *

Miras las estrellas y te preguntas, ¿quién eres?

O mejor dicho, ¿qué eres?

Un humano, un animal, un mamífero. Un trabajador, un estudiante, un amante. Un padre, un hijo, un amigo... Piensas y piensas, y luego, ¿qué sucede? Te das cuenta que no eres nada, que solamente eres un peón más, un muñeco de arcilla manejado por una figura celestial que inventas tratando de creer que tienes un propósito, o algo más que te haga sentir menos mierda.

Te ciegas, te ciegas con el sol. Tus ojos son sensibles ante aquella luz, sientes que te queman los ojos, pero te sientes vivo... Porque puedes sentir. Cada dolor, cada cortadura, cada sufrimiento te hace dar cuenta que estás vivo, parado, viendo como todos envejecen y mueren.

Excepto tú.

Tú eres un objeto, como un robot. No puedes sentir, no tienes emociones humanas porque, precisamente, no eres humano. O al menos esos piensas, hasta que comienzan las críticas, hasta que comienzas a oír lo que las otras personas dicen; las críticas, los halagos, los deseos, empiezas a escuchar a tu alrededor, comienzas a entender a la sociedad, comienzas a crecer.

Y en cuanto una persona te dice algo hiriente, te das cuenta que eres (medianamente) humano. Ahora sabes que puedes sufrir, que lo que los demás digan te afecta, te rompe el corazón, te deja llorando en tu cama por horas; y a pesar de que quieres ocultarlo, todo el mundo sabe que el dolor está ahí, pero lo ignoran.

Porque no les importa lo que sientes, porque después de todo, ¿qué puede sentir un arma? Ya seas utilizado para destruir una sociedad, o para salvarla, solo eres usado y luego abandonado como un trapo viejo y sucio. Y te sientes solo.

Te sientes humano.

Te sientes (morir).

Todo comienza a tener mayor significado. Ya no eres un niño, todo te afecta, y quieres ahogarlo con sustancias desconocidas que le hacen daño a tu cuerpo; o se supone que lo hace, y te encanta, porque por lo menos sabes que puedes sufrirlo. Quieres ahogarlo con pastillas, porque crees que te van a arrancar el dolor del corazón, porque es lo único a lo que te aferras, lo único que crees que te salva. Quieres ahogarlo con alcohol, porque aquél líquido te ayuda a desahogarte, te ayuda a decir las cosas que piensas pero que te guardas porque eso no es lo que la gente quiere escuchar. Quieres ahogarlo con ira, porque tu mente se nubla y tu cuerpo actúa por sí solo. Quieres ahogarlo desnutriendote, porque te ves al espejo y te detestas. Quieres ahogarlo ignorándolo, y asumiendo que ese es tu destino y que nada va a poder cambiarlo.

Y cuando tocas fondo, llega ese alguien, o ese algo. Aquella cosa que te desata de todos tus males, aquella que llena tus ojos de luz, aquella que te hace llorar (de emoción), aquella que te hace cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. Y te sientes acompañado.

Te sientes humano.

Te sientes (amado).

Y lo ves. Lo contemplas. Lo amas. Lo adoras. Tu pecho se llena de vida. Lo besas, lo acaricias, lo tocas con la yema de tus dedos, y sientes el tacto (aunque no sepas cómo). Aguantas, aguantas, y aguantas. Comienzas a aceptarlo, ¿el fracaso? No, el éxito. Te sientes satisfecho contigo mismo, porque crees que por fin todo comienza a cambiar. Comienzas a aceptar el pasado, tus errores, tus vergüenzas, tus secretos, tus recuerdos.

Te despiertas, sin miedo, ¿por qué lo tendrías? ¿De qué podrías tener miedo? Si ya no hay nada, excepto ese algo, o alguien. Tu sonrisa brilla, y lo amas, lo adoras. Y, aunque a veces sientas que te abandone, siempre vuelve; a veces con otro color, con otra forma. Te sientes cálido y protegido.

Te sientes humano.

Te sientes (bien).

Pasan los años, y cambias. Cambias constantemente, te miras al espejo y cada dia ves una persona distinta. Sufres, lloras, y vuelves adelante, porque ¿qué más queda? Te vas a pasar lamentandote toda tu vida lo que no has podido hacer, habiendo muchas otras cosas más que puedes lograr? Si es que no las has logrado ya.

¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que no has hecho nada en tu vida? ¿Y que es de esa sonrisa que le sacaste a tal persona? ¿O aquella vez que te dijeron "te quiero" por primera vez? ¿O que te abrazaron? ¿Sientes que no fue por nada?

Miras hacia el futuro, porque qué queda ya en el pasado. Queda ese objeto, queda esa ilusión, queda esa esperanza, pero puedes renovarlo. No permanecemos como siempre por todo el tiempo de nuestras vidas, mutamos, evolucionamos, ascendemos.

Y llegas al cielo.

Y tal vez es ese paraíso del que todos hablan. Es ese momento de serenidad, ese momento en que miras a tu alrededor y sonríes. Es ese momento en el que te sientes satisfecho. Es ese momento en el que reconoces que todo lo malo ya ha pasado y te enorgulleces porque lo has superado, y porque sigues aquí, vivo; aunque creas que es una estupidez, aunque creas que eres débil, el hecho de que estés aquí, leyendo esto, es una valentía absoluta, porque sigues aquí, mirando como el mundo se desmorona (aunque eso no signifique que tu también lo hagas).

Lágrimas caen de tus ojos, pero es solamente agua. Agua que corre por tus mejillas. Miras hacia el presente, mientras inconscientemente, escribes tu futuro cómo si agarraras una pluma y una hoja y empezaras a redactar "¿qué quieres ser cuando grande?".

Tus memorias viven en los recuerdos de otros, tu nombre resuena en otras bocas, pero ya no te importa para qué. Ahora solo te importa quien tú eres, solo te importa que tú sepas tu nombre.

¿Cuál es?

Repítelo.

Dilo con fuerza.

Amalo.

Lloralo.

Grabatelo.

¿Quién eres?

¡Gritalo!

Siente la fuerza de una sola palabra.

Siente la esencia.

Siente la calidez.

Siente los colores.

Siente la personalidad.

¿¡Cuál es tu nombre!?

Y respiras fuerte, tu corazón se acelera, relajas tus músculos. Y te sientes en paz.

Te sientes humano.

Te sientes (inmortal).

* * *

 _ **[ It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right**_  
 _ **I hope you had the time of your life. ]**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **(Y recuerda, pronto las cosas serán más brillantes).**_


End file.
